


William's darkest desire

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: A lot of murder, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diary/Journal, Drugs, Established Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, William is a bad person, Yandere, but only half of it is a diary entry, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Ever since he met the woman he's been obsessed with her, he needed her and she needed him, how far will he go?
Relationships: Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (One sided), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 13





	1. Pretty thing

_I saw her again, this time she had news, she was getting me a physical body; I could not be more excited. She seemed happy as well! Her laugh was...breathtaking. And to think I see that cute little face every day! She said I could live with her! She is so perfect I could cry. I'm obsessed with her. And I thought I loved Sophia but I was dead wrong, My heart beats for one woman and that is Vanny._

_She is a pretty little thing, isn't she?_


	2. Challenge

William has been free for 3 weeks now and he's learned a lot about the woman. Her hair was soft, her hands seemingly were always cold, and most importantly...he wasn't the only one in love with her.

Luis that was his name and he's head over heels for Vanny. It wasn't hard to find his account where he learned about him. 

The most important thing in his mind is the coffee shop he frequents, a local place called The Coffee Club. 

The thought of Luis enraged him, but there were some happy things about it. Apparently he creeps Vanny out. He still has to get rid of him but his bunny is so good...

He smiled to himself, thoughts of Vanny filling his mind, she's so pretty and perfect.


	3. Comfort

_Vanny's so pretty when she sleeps...anyways Luis will be out of the picture next week, but this isn't about him._

_Vanny let me play with her hair, she's so obedient, I'm going to reward her soon. She also let me hold her hand in public..._

_She also showed me some of her favourite songs, they all fit her perfectly, they were wonderful, **she's wonderful and I should have her, not Luis, I'll have fun with him.**_


	4. An enemy and a reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William finally meets Luis and Vanny gets a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains smut, so uh be warned

William and Vanny walked into the café, the smell of coffee filled his nose, Vanny was on his arm. He smiled at her, patting her head as she ranted about something or other.

He then spotted a man sitting alone, he was thin, dark brown hair, and a clean face, he had dark bags under his eyes. He knew instantly that was him.

"Oh Luis, Hi!" Vanny said excitedly, waving at him, he waved back with a blush. William couldn't help but grab her hand, gripping it firmly, hardly even noticing her blush. 

They sat down on the other side of the booth, together.

"Luis, this is William, I told you about him right?" He nodded "Nice to meet ya finally." His voice had a slight Irish accent. He held out his hand, so William faked up a smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." 

They talked for a bit, Vanny mainly carrying the conversation, whilst William observed, chiming in once in a while. 

_'He doesn't even deserve to be in her presence.'_ He thought to himself, Thoughts of violence toward Luis filled his mind, but those thoughts were quickly away once Vanny leaned on him, a soft smile on her face.

He smirked to himself, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Luis was watching them, William could see the pain in his eyes. ' _good'_ he thought to himself.

Soon it was time for them to leave, and once they split up, William leaned down next to Vanny's ear.

"You did great Bunny, you're definitely getting rewarded." He chuckled, sending tingles up her spine.

* * *

When they got home, he immediately pinned her to the wall, in a pretty heated make out section, her body tensed against him, making him chuckle.

"You're too cute my love, oh what to do to you." He pondered out loud, smirking slightly. 

His hand then trailed down, undressing her slowly until she was in her bra and panties, a matching purple set. He was a bit shocked at that, but he wasn't complaining, she looked exceptional in purple. 

He slid his hand down into her panties, rubbing her clit slowly, causing a soft moan from her.   
  
"Bunny you are just too cute!" He praised, using his other hand to pat her on the head, taking in the sight of her cherry-red face.

He smirked, suddenly putting two fingers into her, she squeaked in surprise but she was not about to complain.

He suddenly kissed her, it was a sweet kiss, soft and gentle which she was not expecting from him. 

He continued to finger her for about ten minutes, watching her writhe against his hand. She looked so pretty like this. 

"Please William I-I'm-"

"come on, cum for me Bunny." And she did, she came on his hand with a soft moan, panting slightly.

He took out his fingers, popping them in his mouth, then giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

God she was such a good girl for him. 


End file.
